Meet me on the battlefield
by easytolovc
Summary: un pequeño songfic por el cap 115 del manga... No hay tiempo de descansar, ambos están tan cansados por batallas anteriores que parece que rendirse a la actual es la perspectiva más dulce que poseen, pero se siguen teniendo el uno al otro son su espada y su camuflaje, en ellos aún pueden encontrar la fuerza para seguir recorriendo ese camino.


_Sin tiempo para descansar, no hay almohada para mi cabeza, no hay escapatoria, ni forma de olvidar..._

Las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban sobre su piel, el sonido de la explosión había provocado un zumbido en sus oídos, los músculos de su cuerpo nunca se habían sentido tan pesados y el simple acto de respirar sabía a dolor ¿Era ese su fin? Se preguntaba al tiempo que deseaba dejarse arrastrar por la fuerza de la corriente "No" Era la palabra que aparecía en su mente cuando sentía que podía rendirse ante el deseo de inconsciencia, el miedo de ceder a este y no regresar, pesaba más que los dolores.

Las últimas palabras dichas por aquel idiota aparecieron en su mente, se concentró en ellas en un intento de que mantuvieran a flote su consciencia mientras intentaba llegar hasta la orilla del río, no recordaba haberse sentido tan exhausto alguna vez, sentía el sabor ferroso de la sangre en la boca, el pecho oprimido cada vez que aguantaba la respiración para acercarse a la orilla. Enfocó sus fuerzas en encontrar sentido a las palabras dichas por el simio, pero el dolor era una constante distracción y la lentitud con que el sonido se aclaraba y el zumbido desaparecía, provocaba que su aturdimiento incrementara. Luchando contra la fuerza de la corriente logró tocar la tierra húmeda de la orilla, con lentitud se apoyó en sus brazos para subir, arrastrándose por el suelo, sus respiraciones aceleradas le provocaban dolor en el pecho...

_Alrededor, tenebrosas sombras que como amigas me cubren, sólo quiero recostarme y finalmente, dormir un poco…_

Agotado se dejó caer sobre el suelo, con la respiración hecha un lio, logró distinguir el relinchar agonizante de los caballos, rindiéndose al final al que él se resistía; mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose tan incapaz de reconocer su propio estado, sabía que dolía como el carajo, sabía que sangraba, el olor de su propia sangre mezclado con el de la tierra húmeda era lo único que llenaba sus fosas nasales, y se sentía tan cansado, en ese momento deseó que tal agotamiento fuera por las heridas provocadas por el esfuerzo de nadar contra corriente, pero aquello era un síntoma con el que había estado cargando los últimos días, meses, años… Quiso hacer un examen de lo que había sido su vida ¿Cuánto había disfrutado realmente de ella? ¿Había disfrutado en algún momento? A la única cosa a la que se había dedicado desde que tenía memoria era a sobrevivir, al final no tenía nada que contar sobre él. Recordó los rostros de los que fue dejando en el camino, esos a quiénes había tomado como estandarte, si él había seguido había sido por ellos y la promesa que había hecho. El deseo de abandonar todo fue ganando terreno en su mente, tomar un descanso largo y simplemente olvidar lo que ocurría y lo que venía, ser sólo él y su cansancio…

_Resistimos a través de la tormenta, soldados cansados en esta guerra, recuerda por lo que luchamos…_

El sonido y la luz, ella lo había reconocido, lo había visto antes, un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estómago, el punto en que debía encontrarse Zeke estaba mucho más adelante a aquella zona, las palabras dichas por Flock lo único que lograron en ella fue incrementar su preocupación ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido? Un cúmulo de ideas llenaron su cabeza mientras avanzaban en aquellos caminos. Había algo que comenzaba a ganar terreno en su mente, pero quería negarse a este "No tiene sentido" se decía en un intento de mantenerse tranquila, Por los años en que habían estado juntos, conocía a ese enano mejor que él mismo, sabía que estaba bien, siempre estaba bien, lograba salir de todas, él era el hombre más fuerte, debía darle todo el voto de confianza, la preocupación era casi un insulto, uno que no había osado a sentir antes por él ¿Por qué ahora? El camino recorrido y las pérdidas ¿Era eso? Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían las riendas del caballo, aquel mal presentimiento crecía conforme se acercaban al punto del sonido "Él está bien" repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, sus miedos no tenían fundamento, él era fuerte.

– ¡Un titán! – gritó uno de los soldados, una obviedad frente a todos, algo que le hizo sentir molesta, sus ojos recorrieron la escena con confusión y nerviosismo, uno que aún no lograba explicar porqué

– Hay partes corporales por doquier – aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos miraban la carreta destrozada y los caballos agonizantes, y en aquel recorrido, terminó por enfocarse en una figura tirada al borde del río, sintió revolver el estómago y sus pulsaciones acelerar "No es él"

– Hay alguien ahí - bajó del caballo por puro reflejo, tenía que verificar si era uno de los suyos, debía comprobar que no era él, pero conforme se acercaba la figura se volvía más nítida, más clara, tan familiar que dolía. Sus pies resbalaban en la tierra húmeda haciendo sus pasos torpes, era el terreno irregular y no la ansiedad ¿Cierto? Se hinco para alcanzar el cuerpo, aún estaba tibio, el nudo en su garganta creció al hacer contacto con él "Demasiado familiar" El miedo aumentaba y este terminó por desbordarse al girarlo –… Levi – susurró sin terminar de creerlo, lo sostuvo con tanto cuidado como era capaz, sorprendiéndose por su propia delicadeza, una que no sabía que podía lograr. Sus manos seguían temblando ¿Él la había mirado cuando pronunció su nombre? "Aún vive" ese pensamiento apareció para reconfortar un poco, a pesar de la frustración que sentía al no poder hacer un conteo de todas las heridas. Las palabras de los soldados a sus espaldas perforaron en sus oídos como si aquellas fueran amenazas directas hacia a ella…

_Encuéntrame en el campo de batalla, incluso en la noche más oscura, seré tu espada y tu escudo, y tú serás el mío…_

– Está muerto – expuso con rapidez, tan sólo para que se callaran, no iban a tocarlo, no mientras ella estuviera ahí, las siguientes palabras las fue soltando conforme fueron apareciendo en su mente, sólo quería tiempo, necesitaba sacarlo de ahí, debía ponerlo a salvo. Aún en el estado en que se encontraba, ellos seguían considerándolo como la primera amenaza y ella debía proteger su carta más fuerte ¿No?

– Sé tomar el pulso, déjame ver – al instante en que Flock pronunció esas palabras, Hange acercó a Levi a su cuerpo como si este fuera a ser suficiente para protegerlo de ellos y lo miró sintiendo que la ira la llenaba, no dejaría que Levi fuera presa de un acto tan cobarde. Intentó maquilar un plan que lo sacara de ahí, la idea de quedarse como distracción mientras él huía apareció en su mente por un segundo, pero las heridas no le permitirían ir lejos y ambos morirían sin mucho sentido. "Resiste" pensaba tan desesperadamente que las palabras sobre el titán que se encontraba en aquel lugar por un segundo le parecieron lejanas hasta que sus ojos se toparon con Zeke Jaeger emergiendo de él, ileso… Un miedo que era incapaz de describir se apoderó de ella, él desearía terminar con lo que había comenzado, si permanecía más tiempo ahí no habría segunda oportunidad para Levi, y la idea de perderlo sonaba horrible, apretó un poco más el cuerpo maltrecho de su compañero.

_Resuenan los ecos de los disparos, tal vez seamos los primero en caer, todo puede permanecer igual o podríamos cambiarlo todo... _

Había sido la decisión más rápida que había tomado en mucho tiempo, y en cuánto sintió las aguas del río empapar sus ropas fue realmente consciente de lo que hacía ¿Había sido un error? ¿Él soportaría la fuerza del agua del río en su estado? Ella no había sido realmente capaz de pensar, sólo actúo, de forma impulsiva tal vez, pero no quería morir, no de aquella forma, no sin haber logrado esclarecer antes sus dudas, de conocer todo cuánto la rodeaba, los últimos días había parecido error tras error, sobre sus decisiones, sobre sus movimientos, por cada acción realizada y la única forma que encontraba de enmendar eso, era seguir aprendiendo, seguir conociendo pero no quería hacerlo sola, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a aquel mundo sola. Intentó salir a flote para tomar un poco de aire, pero observó a los caballos seguirlos y escuchó el retumbar de los disparos. Nuevamente, se sumergió, las aguas picadas y nerviosas como ella, la movían de un lado a otro, sostenía a Levi tan fuerte como podía para que la fuerza del agua no lo alejara de ella, aguantó las ganas de quebrarse y llorar, nadó. Intentó hacer un plan, volviendo a la superficie por unos segundos, observó a Levi entre sus brazos, lo acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo y en esos momentos ya no sabía si sólo lo hacía para protegerlo o para encontrar un poco del consuelo que necesitaba. Lo escuchó quejarse, sólo había sido un débil sonido, suficiente para armarla de fuerzas para seguir. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de sumergirse nuevamente y continuó nadando.

_Nos enfrentamos nuestra humanidad, cometemos los mismos errores y nuestros hijos e hijas los pagan, nuestra mancillada historia se repite, pero podríamos cambiarla si nos fortalecemos y tomamos el liderazgo..._

El río corría en sentido contrario en el que ella nadaba, luchaba contra la fuerza del agua, había logrado perder a la gente de la facción, y la pesadez en sus músculos se sentía en cada movimiento que realizaba, llevaba a Levi aún en brazos y este se sentía como peso muerto, con la respiración agitada se acercaba a la orilla. Sacó a Levi primero, colocándolo con cuidado sobre la tierra, colocó la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, recordó el estado en que había encontrado, empapado en su propia sangre, ahora, el agua se había llevado rastro de ella limpiando su rostro, y dejando a la vista las heridas abiertas de las cuales aún manaba sangre, estaba tan pálido como las sábanas limpias de su habitación.

– Levi – susurró acercando su oído a su pecho, alejándose para colocar su mano cerca de su nariz para comprobar que respiraba – Escúchame, ya estamos bien, logramos alejarnos de ellos – dijo, su voz nunca había brotado tan cansada e insegura, esperó por una respuesta, pero Levi permanecía con los ojos cerrados, se acercó un poco más a él, el agua escurría de sus cabellos, sentía la nariz congestionada por esta, pasó su brazo por su rostro en un intento de secar su rostro "Despierta" – Entiendo que estás cansado, yo también lo estoy, sólo quisiera recostarme y esperar a que todo se acabé – expresó y sus palabras temblaron al ser pronunciadas – ¿Me estás escuchando? Sé que a veces te gusta ignorar mis palabras, pero ahora no quiero jugar – volvió a esperar por una respuesta, pero de nuevo el silencio había sido lo único que la rodeó. Aquella escena ya era tan familiar, la había vivido en tantas ocasiones que la sabía de memoria, lo miró, rogando porque los quejidos débiles y la mirada de tres segundos no hubieran sido sus últimos actos en ese mundo, colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Levi acariciándolo con suavidad, cuidando de no lastimarlo más. Recordó los días juntos, las mañanas que solían ser la parte más normal en sus vidas, se sentaban uno frente al otro, él con una taza de té en la mano siempre en silencio mientras ella hablaba, ella siempre hablaba con información y divagues, él siempre escuchaba el resultado de sus noches en vela, todo cuánto investigaba terminaba por vaciarlo con él, y Levi siempre se limitaba a escucharla, haciendo en ocasiones comentarios sobre sus palabras, los días que se dedicaba a merodear a su alrededor solo para entretenerse y el ceño fruncido con el que él siempre intentaba ahuyentarla, eso había sido la rutina más reconfortante y feliz en su vida; no podía dejarla sin eso, no podía quitarle su presencia – Por favor... – susurró con un hilito de voz – Estamos juntos en esto, no te vayas, tú no...

_Nos llamaron la generación sin miedo, para las generaciones que vienen, sean valientes..._

El sonido resonó en lo profundo de su agonizante pensamiento, conocía bien esa voz, aun no estaba tan perdido como para olvidarla, era la voz que lo atosigaba por las mañanas, y en ocasiones lo sacaba de lo profundo de sus pesadillas; y como era la costumbre, esa mujer llegaba para interrumpir sus pensamientos, sus sueños. Por un momento maldijo anhelarla a mitad de sus alucinaciones, ella no estaba ahí. Su llamado perforó de nuevo en su cabeza y esta vez sintió su tacto e intentó abrir los ojos, pero el derecho se negaba a obedecerlo y el intento le causaba dolor, pero ella estaba ahí, no era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, quiso hablarle, quiso decirle lo que había pasado, contarle sobre las palabras que había escuchado del simio pero nada fue capaz de articular, sólo logró distinguir una imagen difusa del rostro de Hange, un débil suspiro escapó de su boca y terminó por rendirse a la inconsciencia, la presencia de ella a su lado le hacía sentir la seguridad que no se había permitido antes, el miedo de perderse totalmente y no volver nunca desapareció porque sabría que ella lo ayudaría a regresar.

Era un eco que retumbó en su cabeza, había perdido el sentido de todo ¿Cuánto tiempo pudo ausentarse? Sabía que no podía haber sido mucho, el cuerpo seguía doliendo, la voz de Hange volvió a resonar en sus oídos, era raro, nunca la había escuchado tan vulnerable, sus palabras hicieron eco y con lentitud abrió su ojo, miró su rostro frente al suyo, una pequeñísima sonrisa apareció cuando pareció darse cuenta de que había reaccionado.

– Despertaste – dijo en el mismo tono de voz vulnerable, pero esta vez con alivio y él deseó responder que era imposible no despertar con sus gritos, pero la voz no salió y su boca se sentía seca, quiso moverse y de nuevo, no pudo, el dolor le provocaba pulsaciones en todo el cuerpo y al intentarlo logró que un quejido se escapara de su boca – ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, él parpadeó un par de ocasiones antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

–Mis... Costillas... – respondió con un débil gruñido – Están hechas... Mierda – suspiró sintiendo el mismo cansancio que al caer al río y que al salir de este, cerró sus ojos deseando volver a perderse en la inconsciencia y sintió las manos de Hange apoyarse sobre sus hombros, causándole dolor, abrió su ojo de vuelta y la miró, logró distinguir lágrimas en su rostro ¿Qué carajo?

– No es hora de volver a dormir, ellos pueden alcanzarnos – dijo con voz suave, y apretando después los labios – No te vayas... – bajó un poco más el volúmen, él intentó procesar sus palabras, deseando tener las fuerzas para mantenerse consciente y seguir, pero no se sentía capaz de ponerse siquiera de pie – ¿Levi? – la escucho mucho más lejana y su imagen de difuminaba, alejándose y de pronto, de nuevo el silencio y la oscuridad.


End file.
